Both Sides of a Secret
by Tari Helyanwe
Summary: Will a person with a shameful secret ever be able to get close to the elusive Draco Malfoy? DracoOC intersex characterOC, masturbation, SLASH, possible sexual intercourse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, but I do own this original character.

Title: Both Sides of a Secret

Pairing: Draco/OC

Rating: R-NC17

Warnings: **NO spoilers** for Deathly Hallows. Contains: An intersex character (Aine), **SLASH**, masturbation, **possible** sexual intercourse, crossdressing. All warnings may not apply to this chapter, but they can and will be present in future chapters.

Setting: 7th year of Hogwarts School of Magic. Voldermort is gone, no one is dead. Hurray.

Summary: A person with a shameful secret, and crush on the elusive Draco Malfoy. Will this person get what they want, or lose it after secrets are discovered?

I decided to make a twist for this story. As you read on, you may or may not like how it will go, but you know...it's only the first chapter. Give it a chance. Yes, they are not yet 18, but one must keep in mind that in the story, their last year in Hogwarts makes them only 17, which is LEGAL age for their wizarding community. If and when they do have sexual intercourse, they will more than likely be 18 already.

**Constructive** criticism is welcomed, but saying things like 'this story is gross and weird' or something along those lines shall have your comment deleted. If you didn't like it, shut your trap and move on.

A wooden brush embroidered with gold ran through smooth black locks formed in a bob cut with v-bangs with care as the owner looked into a mirror. Her room was rather airy and bright, despite the rest of the home. Clad in only a camisole and panties, Aine placed the brush onto the vanity before taking a look at the bulge in her lacy undergarments.

'Why do I have to be this way?' Her thoughts brought her to her mixed form, being neither a girl, but neither a boy. She gave a saddened sigh before hearing a soft knock on the door. She quickly grabbed her silk robe and slipped it on. "Come in..." her voice was soft as were her green eyes.

Snape opened the door, blinking at the brightness of the room. The contrast from the dark hall to her room could be seen behind him. "Please don't dawdle in your reflection, Aine, else you will be late for the train. And I am not above giving you detention for being late." He was unfazed by his daughter's glare. He quite enjoyed it actually.

"I remember the last time you did, Daddy..."Aine pouted softly and looked to him. "Leave, please."

Snape nodded softly and went to walk out the door, but stopped and looked back to his daughter. "You should wear the green earrings today. Your mother loved them..." He closed the door softly behind him.

Aine smiled softly and looked at the jewelry her father mentioned. Her mother was a beautiful Irish witch with dark skin and emerald eyes. Aine carried around a photo of her mother smiling and sitting in a field of wild flowers in her home country. Her father was privy on details, but from what she could deduce, he loved her mother dearly, and was devastated by her death. Raising his daughter alone was a joy, and a sadness, seeing a piece of his wife in his beautiful little girl. He was most thankful that she inherited her mother's beauty, and his brains.

The raven haired girl went to work getting dressed in a black short sleeved shirt that buttoned to her neck and a short, puffy black skirt with mary jane shoes. she liked skirts like these. they hid her shame well. especially concerning a blonde haired boy...

After using her mother's brush to smooth down her hair once more, she tossed it into her trunk, which sat next to her other trunk and made her way downstairs to breakfast. She was sure her father conjured something up, seeing as he wasn't the best of cooks. One would think that being able to make difficult potions would mean one could cook...

Sure to her thoughts, there was a table full of food, ready to be eaten. Her father could be seen reading the Daily Prophet, sipping a cup of coffee. She sat down and began filling her plate with french toast, bacon, and strawberries before looking to her father. "I do hope that coffee will not sustain you for the rest of the day, Daddy."

"We go through this every morning, do we not?" Snape looked to her in exasperation, and began to make a plate for himself, lest he be kicked in his shin again. His bruise was beginning to heal too. "Either I must be getting soft, or you're becoming worse that your mother..."Aine smiled and ate her breakfast in comfortable silence.

After using reducio and turning her massive trunks into simple handheld boxes, they were off to the station, using a portkey to travel there. They arrived at the station with little to no fuss and entered platform 9 3/4 at the King's Cross. She looked around and saw her crush, talking idly with the three meatheads. Even though she too was a Slytherin, she really didn't like those two. Draco was then intercepted by his mother, who was a handful for the teen.

"Mother! Mother I look fine!" A sixteen year old Draco Malfoy snapped, wrenching himself free from Narcissa's grasp, glaring at the woman with hard silver eyes. He smoothed his hair down, looking at the train, letting his things get taken by the attendant before grumbling as his mother returned to fussing over him.

"Thank you, Daddy, for not fussing over me..." She looked up to the other, seeing him smirk.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He watched with boredom as the other students board the train, then spoke softly to Aine. "Do try to keep it in your pants, Aine, while at your last year." He heard her squeak in surprise.

"DADDY!" She hit his arm with her trunks, looking flushed at such advice. "Really. That isn't necessary..." Hurt Emerald eyes turned away and Snape knew what was wrong.

"You should have more faith in yourself. It's unbecoming not to. Draco is not as rigid as he seems." He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing emerald to meet onyx. "If he cannot see your potential, he is a fool."

The young witch gave her father a soft smile before embracing him tightly, thoroughly tarnishing his moody, desolate reputation as a gloomy git. He patted her back gently with a faint smile before pulling away slowly. "On to the train. Stay out of trouble."

An eyeroll was all she gave as she watched her father disapparate. Turning around to board the train, she caught sight of the blonde and make a quick plan. She continued to walk, 'not' paying attention and casually bumped into the blonde. "Ah, I'm so sorry!"

Draco stumbled opening his mouth to reprimand whoever had the audacity to bump into Draco Malfoy before smiling softly, "Ah, Aine. It's quite alright." He said, nodding to his classmate. "Have you met my mother? Mother, this is Aine, she's in my year and my house."

Aine gave a small curtsy to Narcissa. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy."

The elegant woman seemed to approve of the girl's greeting, for she gave a small smile in return. "Likewise." She leaned down and whispered something into her son, causing him to turn pink around the ears. Narcissa looked to the young girl, who was a bit confused. "Please give your father my regards." She disapparated from the station with a soft popping noise.

Aine looked to Draco, who seemed quite flushed. "Are you alright Draco?"

Draco nodded his head softly, giving a small smile. "Yeah. Let's go find a seat on the train." He offered an arm for her, which she linked with her own nervously.

"S-Sure." Aine gave a nervous smile, silently praising Merlin for such a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, but I do own this original character.

Title: Both Sides of a Secret

Pairing: Draco/OC

Rating: R-NC17

Warnings: **NO** spoilers for Deathly Hallows. Contains: An intersex character (Aine), **SLASH**, masturbation, **possible** sexual intercourse, crossdressing, **language**. All warnings may not apply to this chapter, but they can and will be present in future chapters.

Setting: 7th year of Hogwarts School of Magic. Voldermort is gone, no one is dead. Hurray.

Summary: A precious moment between long time friends. **Masturbation** in this chapter! Warning given.

* * *

"How was your summer?" Draco asked, settling into the Slytherin compartment and sitting next to her. At the moment, it was just the two of them in the car, and Aine wasn't sure how long this situation would last. 

"Amazing! Daddy took me to Japan, and then Ireland..." Her voice got soft at the mention of the Green Isle. The blonde knew why her voice grew quiet. They have been friends since they were younger, although few knew this fact. Today was the first day she met his mother, she couldn't figure why it had taken so long to meet the woman. He knew about her mother's death, and how much Aine cared about her mom, despite her short existence in her life. He wanted to lighten the subject a bit, but did not want to seem rude.

"Ah, I like Japan, I've been there a few times." Draco said, resting his book bag on the floor, "but I've never been to Ireland."

Aine smiled a bit sadly. "It's a beautiful place to visit. The air is great for flying." She stowed her tiny trunks on the floor next to her feet.

Draco nodded again, yawning softly from lack of sleep. "What did you do there, in Japan?"

"Well. I did mostly shopping, of course. and sightseeing. I managed to find some really rare herbs there too. Many of them are good for healing...and aphrodisiacs..." a tinge came across her face, shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

Draco laughed softly. "Why you would need something like that is beyond me..." He stifled another yawn, which did not go unnoticed by the green eyed girl.

Aine blinked and nudged him softly, before placing a hand on the pure-blood's shoulder in worry. "Hey, if you're tired, you should rest...we can always talk later."

"Sorry about that. I haven't getting much sleep since the war ended...not including my father trying to repair his reputation after the near. Although he seems to be doing a smashing job..." He rolled his eyes and settled more into his seat.

"You're not going to sleep well sitting like that." Aine gave him a reprimanding look, hearing him sigh in exasperation.

"And what do you figure I should do, Miss Snape?" He couldn't help the smirk on his face at the remark.

"Git. Lay your head on my legs and stretch out. You'll be more comfortable." Draco rolled his eyes and did as told, feeling much more comfortable than his previous position. "See? Isn't that better?"

"Shut it..." Silver eyes closed in weariness, soon after he felt gentle fingers weave themselves into his white-blonde strands, relaxing him all the more. A soft smile crept its way to his face as his slumber came quick.

Aine sighed to herself, dexterous fingers helping to soothe her long time friend. She knew that even if his affections were not returned, she would want their friendship to remain. She pulled out a book from her trunk, titled _Lost Methods of Transfiguration_, and read it silently, not noticing a pair of eyes watching the duo in malice from the compartment window.

The train ride passed in peace, none of Draco's lackeys came looking for him, thankfully. She reluctantly woke up the other with a gentle shake of his shoulder. He blinked his eyes childishly and gave her a sleepy smile, making her blush slightly at the adorable sight. 'Imagine waking up to that...' Aine looked away with a slight flush before they both gathered their things and went off to change their robes.

The travel to the school by Thestrals was uneventful, although she ended up sharing a carriage with Pansy Parkinson as well. She didn't like the girl, for an unknown reason, but she was always taught to trust her instincts.

"I heard there's going to be Apparation classes this year for those of age." Pansy looked to them for a response.

"I'm not really fussed about it. I don't even plan to take them." Aine said idly while looking out the window at the darkening sky. She wasn't paying attention to the gaping look on Pansy's face.

"Why wouldn't you want to learn how to Apparate?" Pansy thought Aine was nuts to pass up something like this. Emerald eyes simply looked at the Slytherin girl in boredom.

"Why would I want to learn something I already know?" Aine smirked at the apparent shock from Pansy at the news. She reached for a book again, this time titled _Transfiguration for Experts_,

Pansy glared softly at the black haired girl, and felt her blood boil when she saw the satisfied look on Draco's face. 'She's worse than that Granger girl...'

"Since when did you learn how to Apparate?" Draco managed to get Aine's attention, which a task such as this during her book reading was quite impressive. She looked up and gave a proud smile to him.

"Since Daddy taught me on our trip this summer." She looked to Pansy and felt satisfied at the girl's obvious jealousy.

They soon parted ways and she made her way to her private room, using _engorgio _on her trunks and opened them. She settled her things as quickly as she could, not wanting to be late for the feast yet again. However, her trunk thought otherwise. Her end of her robes were caught under the heavy object and she tried tugging at the fabric, but ended up tearing it and was forced to use _reparo_ to mend the tear.

"Bloody hell..." She rushed out the room, letting the door close on its own before scurrying down the hallways and stairs. 'I'm going to get detention, AGAIN.'

Draco walked into the main hall, searching around silently for Aine. He found seats at their table, inwardly groaning at the instant attachment of Pansy. 'She's late...again...'

She entered the hall, noticing that it had just begun, seeing some of her fellow Slytherins settle into their newly conjured seat. Emerald eyes caught hold of onyx ones and quickly looked away, seeing nothing but anger in those eyes. Relief settled in her as there was only a seat across from Draco left, seeing as Pansy tried to stick herself as close as possible to the male. Quickly making her way over, she let out a sigh and started to fill her plate.

Draco noticed the arrival of his friend and rose an eyebrow. "Your father won't be happy. This is the seventh time you've been late. What happened? Did you fall asleep again?" Silver eyes twinkled teasingly, while taking a bite out of his buttered roll

"Unlike some people, I get plenty of rest, thank you." She returned the teasing before continuing. "I had a run in with my trunk, and I'm aware of that. I'll deal later..." She gave a nonchalant glare to Pansy, who looked too pleased with this news.

"I get plenty of rest!" Draco glared softly at her, not noticing the gravy pouring over his peas instead of his mashed potatoes. Aine rolled her eyes, pointing at his lack of attention.

"Don't make me perform a Legilimens on you." She watched Draco roll his eyes before continuing to eat. Aine ate hungrily, mildly surprised at how hungry she was, and looked around the room, spotting the famed Harry Potter chatting away with his friends. Most knew that she and Potter were good friends, often talking to him, despite their house rivalry.

It was known only between herself, Draco, and Harry that the Slytherin and Gryffindor used to date. They agreed to break up on friendly terms, and were seen talking to each other once in a while. The war seemed to have changed the mindsets of many, realizing that rivalry is just a show of incompetence amongst the ignorant.

Harry caught her sights and gave a soft wave before returning it, seeing Draco do the same. Pansy still thinks that Aine 'poisoned' their minds after Potter and Malfoy became friends. As soon as the dessert appeared, Dumbledore stood and gave everyone a welcoming greeting and commenced a small speech from himself and several other professors, excluding her father, who seemed rather bored with watching the brats feed their faces ungratefully. He grimaced, seeing Ron unceremoniously, let alone uncouthly, stuffing his mouth with as much food as possible.

"Looking forward to classes tomorrow?" Draco's attention was caught back at Aine's question. after finishing his pumpkin juice. He gave her a soft nod.

"I have potions first, what about you?" He asked, hander her his schedule. She took it out, along with her own and grinned.

"We have all but one class together: Divination." She looked to him, her grin never leaving. "I guess you'll have to put up with me."

Draco scoffed. "The only thing I'm looking forward to. I hate Divination." He took back the returned schedule, folding it in half. "I'd rather take Muggle Studies than that bloody, stupid course."

"It isn't that bad. At least you don't have that cooky woman. I can help you study if you want." She didn't pay attention to the grimace on Pansy face.

"I'm a whiz at Divination, Draco. I'm sure I can help you ace that class!" Pansy gave Aine a dirty look, which wasn't even returned, as if it was below the other's standards.

"I think I'll take Aine up on her offer. Thanks anyway." The group stood up after being dismissed, not noticing the deflated look of the girl. He walked with Aine out of the hall. "What are you up to for the rest of the night?"

"Not sure...maybe avoiding my father so he doesn't lecture me about being late for the feast...again. I'm sure he'll catch up to me tomorrow. You?" She looked to the other, smiling softly.

"I thought I'd get some reading done. I'm trying to finish a book I read of the summer about potions." A soft smile was returned to her.

"I see, well, I won't keep you then..." Her voice sounded a bit saddened, but she kept her gentle smile on her face.

"You can come. I know a quiet place to read and hide." He offered her an arm and they walked away form the rest of the group. Their walk led them to the dungeons and entered the common room. He gestured over to a comfy armchair by the fireplace while he took a seat next her, taking out a book and reading it.

Emerald eyes gazed into the small fire, feeling a bit sleepy in the warmth and quiet. Her belly was full, and she was with the person she liked. She barely noticed when her eyes sliding shut and falling into a light slumber.

Her soft features were illuminated by the fire, supple lips slightly open. She was oblivious to the soft eyes on her. Draco smiled before reaching out to brush back her hair before letting it drop. 'No...I shouldn't...'

She smiled softly at the warmth, whether from the near hand to the fire, no one knew. Aine settled more into the soft chair, deep in slumber about the male next to her.

Taking off his cloak, he covered the other, finally succumbing to brushing back the hair from her face. 'how could she feel so...warm?' He let his fingers linger for a moment or two, smiling at the way the other seemed to lean into his touch, before returning to his marked page.

"Draco..." Her face scrunched up as she whispered the name, barely audible. She clutched onto the cloak, seeing as her romantic dream turned frightening.

It started out with Draco sans clothing, the same for herself. Their bodies meshed as they were entwined in satin green sheets, their arousals rubbing heatedly. Somehow, draco turned into a rather large snake and wrapped itself around her, squeezing the life out of her. It looked like a certain snake that all were aware of: Nagini. She whimpered in her sleep, feeling something shaking before the squeeze of the snake left her.

He heard his name being called out and blushed softly. He wasn't sure if it was in pain, or pleasure, but hoping for the latter. Draco went over to her and tried to shake her awake, now convinced, regrettably, that his name wasn't said in pleasure.

Cool silver-gray eyes looked at her in worry, stroking her cheek softly. "Are you alright?" His voice was hushed as he looked into her frightened eyes, wanting to calm her down by embracing her, but thought better of it.

Aine gave a nod, regaining control over her rapidly beating heart, but it was difficult due to the other touching her face so delicately. It felt so soothing and warm, making the shiver of the snakeskin vanish like a puff of smoke. She noticed the cloak around her form and smiled softly. "Thanks for the cloak..."

"It's alright. You can hang onto it if you want." Glad that she seemed okay, he retracted his hand slowly, realizing that he was still caressing her face. Draco looked away in slight embarrassment before talking again. "What was your dream about?"

She immediately flushed, grateful that he didn't see it. "I..was being suffocated by Nagini..." Deciding to give him just the non-graphic part of her story seemed to suffice. He looked to her in surprise. Draco was at her bedside when said snake bit her leg and left her unconscious for days, but not before sending a damaging curse to the serpent. He sat on the arm of the armchair and gave her a half hug, his insides dancing with glee.

"You were amazingly brave back then. I just wish I got to you in time." Silver eyes looked down to see the other leaning against him. "Maybe we should go to bed."

"Probably a good idea, seeing as you don't get enough of it." Draco went to retort, but simply rolled his eyes and gathered his book. "Draco?"

He turned at the tone of her voice, knowing it sounded serious. She stood with the cloak around her form and caught up to him by the door.

"You're going to get some sleep, right?" He sighed softly, knowing his long time friend was always concerned about his safety.

"I never lie to a fellow Slytherin. I'll get rest, don't worry." He winked at her playfully, looking at her shaking her head in amusement.

"Idiot." She made her way out of the common room and to her private room, thankful for the cover of the cloak. The arousing dream was just that: arousing. Even her short walk to her room was slightly daunting as her manhood rubbed teasingly against her panties. Biting her lip was all she could do to suppress the moan from escaping her mouth.

Draco made his way to his room, intent on a hot shower before bed. All throughout his preparations, images of Aine asleep, and other self-conjured images, flood his mind, and he hurried to the stalls. It seemed as if both students were in the same boat...

Aine draped the cloak over a chair before stripping down to only her lacy panties. She gave a teasing rub with her fingers and almost lost the strength in her knees. She knew she had to lay back on the bed and soon.

The hot spray from the shower head teased his skin and created the perfect lubrication for himself, bringing a hand to touch the sensitive skin, trailing its way to the tip before gasping at the more than pleasant reaction.

Delicate fingers kept a firm grip on her arousal and give a slow pump, grabbing onto the sheets to brace herself. The imagery of her previous erotic dream before the entrance of Nagini was just what she needed. Emerald eyes slid shut as she could even feel their arousals meet again, creating such a delicious friction.

He leaned his forehead onto the cool shower tile, already pumping himself and panting in the steamy shower. He could just imagine touching Aine in her most treasured of places, and imagined her returning the favor happily. He knew her secret. He knew if for a long time. But he didn't care, not did he dare bring it up. He didn't see it as necessary, especially if the other may not return his affections, even if he was Draco Malfoy. Thankful for the empty place, he moaned after sliding his own two fingers into his tight entrance, pushing back on them.

'Bloody hell my dreams are good...' narrow hips lifted off the bed slightly, already three digits lubricated and stroking her pleasure spot with practiced ease. She couldn't believe how aroused she got. It had been along time since she lasted a good ten minutes with herself, but soon felt her resolve crumbling.

"A-Aine...nnngh..." He panted out the name, wanting one of two of her entrances to cover his cock, instead of his hand. It was torture: moving himself shamelessly onto his not three fingers and into his hand. He knew his end was near...

She barely had enough coherency to mumble _mufflatio_ to stifle the moan she would be bound to release. Her whimpers grew louder each second before crying out in bliss, her ejaculation splattering onto his dark almond skin and her back entrance squeezing her fingers for all its worth, mistaking it for Draco's arousal.

He bit his lip hard as he came, shuddering at the intensity of it. Pure white blinded him for a few precious seconds before it cleared once more, leaving him in need of actual showering and tiredness.

Aine rolled over onto her side after cleaning up her mess in vain, since her problem still persisted. "One down..." She felt around her vagina, which was left untouched and sopping wet. Her gift and curse.

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, but I do own this original character.

Title: Both Sides of a Secret

Pairing: Draco/OC

Rating: R-NC17

Warnings: **NO** spoilers for Deathly Hallows. Contains: An intersex character (Aine), **SLASH**, masturbation, **possible** sexual intercourse, crossdressing, **language**. All warnings may not apply to this chapter, but they can and will be present in future chapters.

Setting: 7th year of Hogwarts School of Magic. Voldermort is gone, no one is dead. Hurray.

Summary: Snape and Aine has a pleasant Father-Daughter/Son? Talk

* * *

Groggy emerald eyes opened at the bright sunlight that crept into her room, making her all the more determined to turn over and go to sleep. 'If there wasn't classes, I would just sleep all day.' Giving an annoyed sigh, she stretched ans sat up slowly, her hair a mess and her body naked. Her actions the night before were quite tiring to say the least. She went to put on her uniform before fixing her hair.

She looked at the green earrings her mother gave her so long ago and put them on, liking how the green and silver leaves brought out her eye and skin color. Classes wouldn't start for another two hours, so she still had time to eat breakfast. Not seeing a reason to waste more time, she gathered her school briefcase and left early to breakfast, always enjoying the fresh serving. The early bird gets the worm, as they say.

Aine stepped outside and looked around before sneaking off into the hallway, sure that her father would not be far. Her instincts were always correct.

Snape found his daughter walking slowly, not paying attention to her surroundings. She bumped into him with a startled gasp, nearly dropped her bag. "When one sneaks around, it helps to not look suspicious, or have I taught you nothing?"

"Bloody hell, Daddy! Why do you always do that?!" She clutched at her rapidly beating heart while glaring at the impassive face of her father.

"Because you still have much to learn. My office, Aine Niamh." Snape led the way to his office, his wizard outfit fluttering behind him.

'Damnit, I hate when he uses my middle name. It never bodes good news.' Aine followed reluctantly, already knowing what was to come.

They entered his office filled with vial of shriveled up things and various colored fluids. She was used to this atmosphere, being around it so many times at Hogawarts. She conjured herself a cushy chair and sat in it, setting her briefcase next to her and crossed her legs at her ankles. Snape settled himself behind his desk and studied his daughter's impassive face. 'So much like me...'

"Look, Daddy, I know I was late-"

"Again." He added, receiving an eyeroll.

"But my robes got caught under the trunk, then I pulled too hard and it ripped, so I had to repair it before leaving the room." Aine looked to her father for some sort of understanding, but deep down she knew leniancy wasn't his strong point.

"You seem to be setting a record for being late for the most consecutive times in your schooling career. Our house should be proud." He saw no reaction from his daughter, inwardly smiling at how thick skinned she was being. "Detention every Tuesday at six in the evening for a month. Arrive late and I will add extra days duing the week."

Aine simply glared before smirking. "You know, **you** must be setting a record for being the first Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to last more than one school year. Slytherin bows to you and wishes you a healthy career..." She got the reaction she wanted: pure shock and a glare.

"You're pushing your luck, Aine, solely because you are my...daughter." Aine heard the slight pause in the statement, and felt her elation ebb away, looking off to the side. He continued on with a much more gentle tone. "This will not be an ordinary detention. We need to discuss something important, and this may be the only time we will have to do so."

Aine knew what he was getting at. "I haven't decided anything yet..." Her eyes caught on a jar with a tiny brain inside, floating in purple liquid in blissful ignorance.

"Which is why we will have these meetings." He saw Aine continue to avoid his gaze and closed his eyes with a sigh. "Aine-"

"How am I to know which gender I want to be, father?" An irritated voice cut off the other, finally looking to her composed father with fire in her eyes. "I've been thinking about this all summer, and I've gotten next to nowhere!"

He opened onyx eyes at her and saw the confusion and self-frustration in her eyes. "Trust when I say I understand. This is a change for yourself, and inevitably, for those around you."

Aine looked to him, his last few words struck her. "...Will...it change how we are now, Daddy?"

"I never said that-"

"Did you want the son you were given, instead of one who dresses like a girl?" Aine's voice was filled with self-resentment as she bit her lip softly in frustration.

Snape stood abruptly, mumuring _mufflatio_ before sitting on the edge of his desk, looking at Aine with remorse. "All I want is for my child to be happy with who and what she, or he, is. It doesn't matter if you were genetically born a male. If you want to be recognized as a female, then so shall it be. Should you want to be recognized as a male, I shall have no qualms about it. But do not assume that I will be angered or resentful for any of your descisions. You undermine my affection for you otherwise, which is unforgivable."

Aine continued to look at her father in awe, letting the words sink in and a wry smile crept onto her face, blinking back the almost fallen tears. She sniffed softly and tried to compose herself, althoughher voice was wavering. "I always knew you were a smooth talker, Daddy. That's how you got mom, isn't it?"

"Yes, that's exactly how I and your mother got together." Snape shook his head in amusement. Aine stood and hugged her father tightly, and was glad that it was returned. He held her at arm's length before continuing. "Get to breakfast, and be on time for classes, won't you?"

She smiled softly, giving a small affirmation. Gathering her briefcase once more, Aine left the office hungrier than she entered, feeling reassured that things would be alright, for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, but I do own this original character.

Title: Both Sides of a Secret

Pairing: Draco/OC

Rating: R-NC17

Warnings: **NO** spoilers for Deathly Hallows. Contains: An intersex character (Aine), **SLASH**, masturbation, **possible** sexual intercourse, crossdressing, **language**. All warnings may not apply to this chapter, but they can and will be present in future chapters.

Setting: 7th year of Hogwarts School of Magic. Voldermort is gone, no one is dead. Hurray.

Summary: An odd vision, and an odd conversation.

* * *

Draco blushed softly at the sight of Aine. He could still remember what passed in front of his eyes during that time in the shower. He saw emerald eyes scan the room and landed upon his own. He smiled at her before watching Aine walk over to him and offered her a seat, thankfully, next to him. Aine sighed and saw the already prepared food in front of her. She blinked at looked at him. "You didn't need to..."

"I know. I figured your father caught up to you, so a nice breakfast would be a good way to unwind." Draco received a grateful smile in return, and wanted nothing more than to receive more n the future.

"You're a lifesaver, you know that?" Aine poured strawberry syrup over her french toast and ate with abandon, not realizing how truly hungry she was until her plate was empty in minutes. Wide silver eyes watched this feat before starting on his own food.

"I'm guessing by the inhalation of food that you've been given detention?" Draco saw Aine sigh and nod, allowing her to swallow her food before talking.

"Every Tuesday at six in the evening for a month. I won't be so bad...I think." Aine tilted her head softly in contemplation. Draco merely smirked.

"You seem to make the best of all situations. I still remember that time we were locked out of our House and you made us recite every potion we needed to know for the Potions exam, else we face your wrath since most were horrid at that subject." Aine shook her head in amusement. "I can't deny that we got the best grades in the class. By the way, when is the next study session?" That infamous Malfoy smirk graced his features as he waited for an answer.

"When the next bunch of idiots get themselves locked out. But I can see that happening in Gryffindor pretty soon-" Emerald eyes widened and a gasp of pain left her throat. She couldn't tell what was happening, except that a dark shroud overcame her and cause pain to electrify her nerves. She swam in this dark, painful abyss, trying to get away from the red eyes that seemed to follow her every movements. The twin scar on her leg throbbed with white hot pain, the same spot where Nagini once struck. Aine let loose a scream before hissing out at the black snake that threatened to wrap around her.

"_Stay back..."_ Aine's voice sounded different, but the warning was all the same. It must have worked for the time being, for she felt the darkness lightening each passing second before moving into consciousness.

Snape was grimacing at his student roster, knowing this year would no doubt be a hardship on him, having to put up with students who could barely brew tea, let alone a simple potion. Something seized his mind and deep onyx eyes widened in fear. He felt a chill run over his body.

"Aine..."

"Aine! AINE!" Draco tried to ease the moans of pain coming from his childhood friend. 'At least the thrashing stopped...' He has never seen her in this much pain before, and it made him frustrated and angry with himself that he couldn't make it stop. He saw a figure knelt next to him and was relieved by the extra help. "We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey, Potter."

The other male nodded softly but gasped as Aine's petite hand caught Harry's throat in a iron grip.

"_Stay back..." _Red slits narrowed at the Boy Who Lived and no doubt startled said male. Harry tried to pry himself from the fingers, only managing to do so with Draco's help. He watched in utter shock as the girl seemed to be calming down, although a light sheen of sweat covered her caramel skin.

'Was...was that Parseltongue?' Harry had little time to think and the doors to the great hall swung open with a bang. He turned his head in time to see a very angry and worried father stride into the room. Snape knelt down to his daughter and scooped her up gently. He looked to the Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Come with me." Snape did not wait for them to follow, because he expected them to. His child was his top priority at the moment. It ached him to hear whimpers of pain coming from the being in his arms, and he only quickened his steps. If he could apparate there he would, but not with the charms around this school.

Pansy looked at who stepped into the medical ward and smirked. She didn't expect her plan to come into fruition so early, but nevertheless, it was a welcome turn of events. She was glad to be volunteering in the medical ward; Madam Pomfrey thinking that she wanted to excel in healing. What a croc.

Aine was set upon a comfortable looking cot and was immediately attended to. Snape had a troubled look on his face at the sight of his child. Draco was just as pain stricken. At one point they were chatting over breakfast, the next she was strangling Potter with her hand. Snape caught both teen's attention and motioned for them to step outside. Once they were sure that they wouldn't be heard, Snape interrogated them.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" Snape's face was stone-set, watching both teens look to one another.

"I'm...not really sure." Draco spoke first, thinking back to just a few minutes ago. "We were talking while eating breakfast, and then all of a sudden she just...collapsed. I'm glad I was sitting next to her and caught her before she fell..." Draco's features were full of confusion. "She was...in so much pain...I couldn't do anything to help..."

Snape placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder before looking to Harry. "How do you play in this event, Potter?" Harry looked at him nervously.

"I went to see what the commotion was about, and I saw Aine on the floor, with her head in Malfoy's lap. I went over to help and get her to Madam Pomfrey, but then she grabbed my throat and was choking me. And..." He went over the last detail in his mind a few times before continuing in uncertainty. "I think she spoke Parseltongue..." Snape and Draco' looked at the boy incredulously.

"Are you sure of this, Potter? Have you taken one too many blows to the head? Or did my daughter cut off the flow of blood to the working part of your brain?" Harry merely rolled his eyes at Snape's snide comments.

"I'm definitely sure..." Harry looked to both men in worry. "Isn't that ability very rare? How and why would Aine know it?"

Snape thought back to something and narrowed his eyes. He was about to voice his opinion when Madam Pomfrey alerted them that Aine had woken up and was asking for them, namely Draco, but all of them went inside anyway. 'So that snake of Voldermort's is still playing games, even now...'

Aine looked around tiredly, smiling at the sight of her guests. "Look how popular I am. So many visitors..." Her voice was weak, much to their dismay, but knowing that she was alright made them less worried. Draco pulled up a chair and say next to her, placing a hand atop of hers. Harry sat next to the Slytherin male, while Snape sat on the other side. "What...what happened?"

"We'd like to know that. One minute we're chatting, the next you're throttling Potter, although that was a nice change of events." Aine laughed softly at the statement before looking to Harry.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Kitten...well, hell, I don't even remember doing anything..." Snape looked to the flushed Potter, mouthing 'Kitten' in confusion. Harry ignored this and averted his eyes back to Aine. "All I remember is...darkness...and...those red eyes..." Terror seemed to find its way to Emerald eyes, yet that emotion seemed to disappear when a gentle hand brushed over her face. She turned her head and smiled at her father. "Daddy..."

"Don't fret over the details. At the moment, it's best that you get some rest. We can talk when you're better." Snape smoother down dark locks on Aine's head before seeing Pansy came through with a glass of water and a small pill.

"You're instructed to take one of these each day. You can leave after your first class. A prescription will be given to you." Pansy handed her the pill and glass, watching as Snape helped Aine sit up to take the medicine. Snape eyed the pill warily and looked to Pansy.

"What exactly is this pill for? What does it do?" He saw Pansy give a gentle smile.

"It's meant to dull the pain in her body, especially since those two bite marks on her leg became inflamed." Pansy watched with masked glee as Aine took the pill, unaware of its properties, and the harm it will cause. 'That's right, take your medicine...'

Snape's fear of what Pansy said made him uncover Aine's leg and clench his teeth, as his assumptions were correct. The place wear Nagini sank her vicious fangs into his daughter were indeed inflamed, as if the bite took place a few minutes ago, instead of almost a year ago. He cursed silently and caught the gaze of the other three students. He saw their astonished looks before looking to Aine, who merely blinked at them.

"What? Why are you all staring? It's quite rude." Aine finished the water and saw Harry stand up abruptly. "Kitten?"

"Uh, I have to speak to Malfoy in the hall. We'll be back." He tugged Draco to his feet and left. Aine tilted her head to the side and looked to her father.

"What the bloody hell was that about? Did I just inadvertently miss something?" Snape merely shrugged and helped Aine lay back down.

"With Potter involved, anything is possible."

Draco cursed at the Boy Who Lived and managed to yank his arm from his grasp. "I am not cattle, Potter! What the bloody hell-"

"Why haven't you asked Aine out yet?" Harry's voice was hushed and annoyed. The blonde pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"You are quite tactless..."

"Just answer the question, Malfoy. I thought that was the reason we broke up, so you could be with her." Harry looked at the other, his unique emerald eyes peering into silver. The young heir sighed and looked to the side.

"I'm trying to find the best way to do it."

"You're wasting time!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Silver eyes became hard as he looked at his ex-boyfriend. Harry sighed and softened his features.

"It isn't like you to just dawdle, Draco. There are others who are interested in Aine, you know. Don't let her get snatched up." Draco nodded at the advice and warning.

"I know that, but-"

"She likes you, you know that?" Harry blurted out. 'She's going to kill me later...I promised not to tell.' He got the reaction he wanted from Draco though.

"What?!" Draco thought he misheard the other. The possibility of Aine actually returning his affections were...well, surprising. "Are you sure of this, Harry? This isn't one of your half-cooked schemes is it?"

"I assure you, it isn't." Both teens turned to the tenor voice behind them, both sets of eyes wide in amazement. Snape stood behind them, arms crossed. "Aine's affections for you, Draco, are indeed factual. If you wish to court my child, you have my blessings. But be forewarned: cause her any undue stress or tears, and you'll rue the day you have done so. Not by my hands, of course."

Draco nodded softly, knowing what the professor meant. "Aine's anger can rival Voldermort's any day...she even gives you a run for your money, Sev..." Snape merely smirked at the compliment.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, and everywhere, Draco.

* * *

Please comment/review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, but I do own this original character.

Title: Both Sides of a Secret

Pairing: Draco/OC

Rating: R-NC17

Warnings: **NO** spoilers for Deathly Hallows. Contains: An intersex character (Aine), **SLASH**, masturbation, **possible** sexual intercourse, crossdressing, **language**. All warnings may not apply to this chapter, but they can and will be present in future chapters.

Setting: 7th year of Hogwarts School of Magic. Voldermort is gone, no one is dead. Hurray.

Summary: A look into Aine's past. And is she even getting better?

Review Responses:

4-is-lovely: Ah, thanks so much for this review! It has given me hope to continue ;

Dark Queen Anime 99: Well, if you were born a boy, but acted like a girl, and had BOTH male and female reproductive organs, and you're confused about which gender is best, AND having a crush on Draco Malfoy, you're secret would be a bit shameful, ne? ;;; And I'm glad you thought this chapter was hawt. xD

* * *

It was a beautiful day, one which was taken advantage of by two people sitting on a black blanket, eating quietly in the peaceful surroundings. Curious emerald eyes looked around, munching on her sandwich. Her eyes fell upon a well designed tombstone, covered with green moss. She then looked to the tombstone to her right, seeing it clean and undamaged by time, unlike all the thousands of others in the vast cemetery.

The older male with black, shoulder length hair and long nose sat across from her, reading a book and merely enjoying the quiet on their trip to the Green Isle.

Neither found it odd to have a picnic in a graveyard at all.

"Daddy?" Aine looked to her father, wondering how he could wear all those layers on such a sunny day. She herself was clad in black, but only a button down long sleeved shirt and pleated skirt. Snape's attention was taken away from the book non-too happily. "Tell me more about mother."

Snape bookmarked his page and snapped it shut, not even startling the teen. "Aren't you even the _slightest_ bit bored of reminiscing?" Aine simply grinned at him, knowing that he was merely teasing her. She was one of the few who wouldn't really take him seriously. "Very well..." He watched as Aine got comfortable, laying back and looking at the sky. Deep, onyx eyes gave a distant look as he delved into his memories.

A younger Snape traveled through a colorful town in Ireland, set on gathering rare ingredients for his potions and to advance his studies. Many avoided the male, not only because of his brooding exterior, but also because he was vastly different from the other locals. He caught sight of an elaborate building with high steeples and an old fashioned architecture that he could appreciate. It was as if a bit of London could be found right in front of him.

As he traveled nearer, he realized that there was a vast sea of green, so lush that it even made him secretly want to walk through it barefoot. Perhaps he would indulge himself one time...

He soon realized that the hustle and bustle of the vivid town began to die out as he neared the beautiful building, giving him even more appreciation of this marvel. He looked around, not wanted to be spotted, before heading around back toward the inviting grass. He found the place relatively deserted and placed his bag onto a small flat rock and took off his shoes and stepped away and into the lush grass, sighing in bliss at the beautiful nature.

Although there was a vast space of green, it was preoccupied by a few large oak trees in the distance. They stood tall and proud, and gave a nice amount of shade. Snape looked at the oak tree, noticing its bark was red instead of the usual brown, and recognized that such bark is highly useful for curing internal bruises. He made a motion to go forward before he heard soft giggling nearby. Almost as if right by his ear. He immediately withdrew his wand and turned around, encountering no one, and also finding his belongings missing. A sneer crept onto his features before hearing the giggling once again, turning around and seeing long, dark hair running towards the trees, clad in white. He made chase after the mysterious thief, sans shoes.

As the oak trees loomed ahead, he now realized just how grand they were. They were stories high, and completely blanket the area it blossomed in with darkness, although a few patches of light filtered through. Snape kept his guard up, ready to poise a spell if necessary. The soft giggling echoed all around him, onyx black eyes narrowing in annoyance. "Come out, you thief!"

"Don't you know manners at all?" The feminine voice with a light Irish accent sounded amused at the other's frustration. Snape followed the voice as it continued to talk. "I would figure a bright lad as yourself would know he isn't in any place to demand."

Severus rolled his eyes and complied. He did not feel up to dilly dallying with some nut just to get his belongings back. He had more important business to attend to, like getting bark from these trees. "Can you return my belongings...please?"

"Ah, that's much better." Her voice was as clear as fine crystal, making the male look up and seeing a dark skinned woman perched on a sturdy branch. He was mesmerized at her beauty. Her intense green eyes and long, curly reddish-brown hair fell around her as she held one of his books in her hand, opened from reading it. Her mischievous smile captivated his mind before clearing it.

"I don't appreciate pesky, inquisitive thieves rifling through my belongings." Although his tone was lacking amusement of any kind, it seems to not be taken noticed by the female, who simply kept her grin before jumping down quite gracefully, despite a two story drop. Up close, he felt his mind cloud again at the stunning beauty. Not only that, but her eyes reminded him of someone he treasured, but was inevitably lost.

"Of course you wouldn't. But I must say, you are quite the intelligent mind. These notes are well written." A dazzling smile was sent his way, trying to melt away the other's displeasure. A little flattery could go a long way.

"Obviously." He continued to peer at the other, seeing her tilt her head to the side in contemplation. "Are you going to return my belongings or not?" His lip was in a thin line, signaling his shortening patience.

"Don't you know how to smile?" Green eyes looked at the other curiously, ignoring his inquisitive request. Whether on purpose or not, the male wasn't sure.

Severus was taken back by the odd, out-of-the-blue question. "Excuse me?"

"You're quite the smart lad, aren't ya?" Her smile returned, amused at his apparent confusion. "Don't you know what a smile is? Deciphering these potions are a breeze to ya, aye? I bet you would look more dashing with one, than this frumpy old frown."

He really didn't know how to react to this. No one has caught him off guard mentally like this before, and he was curious as to why this young woman was so good at it. "Perhaps..." Severus studied the other's features, seeing the red tint in the brown hair glow softly in the speckled sunlight, and how it accented her features. A smirk soon replaced his thin frown, growing as the other blinked in surprise.

"That's not a smile either." Severus rolled his eyes once again before speaking.

"Perhaps you can help me find what this...smile is. It seems that you are superior in this field." He gently took his belongings from her hands, seeing her amusement and a perplexed on her dark face. "It seems to be a rather perplexing enigma."

The woman nodded softly, accepting the challenge and smiled. "I won't teach a nameless pupil."

"And I won't concede to a nameless instructor." The smirk displayed on his face had never been given so much use in one moment. "Severus."

"Brynhildr." She gave a low bow while fanning her white, off the shoulder dress embroidered with green leaves. She stood upright again, mirth dancing in her features. "I won't go easy on you."

He returned her bow with one of his own, black hair falling forward in the process. At his full height, he regarded the other in determination and wonder. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

An older Snape looked to Aine, seeing her eyes closed after he finished. He knew she wasn't asleep, just picturing his story in her mind.

"Isn't Brynhildr a shieldmaiden and Valkyrie?" Aine asked, opening green eyes and turning them to her father.

Snape nodded and looked to the grave marker of his late wife. "And a fine one at that."

Aine turned over and looked to the grave marker as well in wonder. "But, that is a Norse legend. Mother was Irish..."

"Yes, but your mother could have been her reincarnation. She was quite adept at fighting, although she really didn't need to. Being a witch had it's vantage points, you see. Fighting without wands is so crude..."

"I'd rather know how to defend myself with _and_ without a wand, Daddy. It's best to be over prepared than under prepared." Snape couldn't help let a small smile form on his face, making his child grin. "You know how to smile! Great Merlin!"

"Hush. You're more like you're mother each day..." The potions master returned to his book, uninterrupted for the remainder of their outing until dusk, when they decided to continue on with their journey.

Aine opened her weary eyes, finding herself in her own dimly lit room after being release from the medical ward. Her head throbbed, and her stomach did full twists as she lay prone on her bed. 'Why am I thinking about the past now?' She tried to move, but found the motion sickening. 'Maybe I'm delirious...'

When the three males stepped back inside the room, her father ordered the two students to carry on to class, or else serve detention with her. They reluctantly, yet quickly said their goodbyes and left, leaving her father to stay with her until she could be released. Madame Pomfrey gave her some revitalizing potions for her to drink, and was ordered to take the rest of the day off from classes and to get a good rest.

'There's going to be so much homework to catch up on. How can I possibly rest knowing that?' Sighing, she tried once more to turn over onto her back, successful, albeit more nauseous. There was a soft knock, making the room occupant groan at not wanting tog et up. "Come in!"

Aine watched as the door swung open, and then shut itself, but no one came through. Her curiosity peaked and she reluctantly sat up and looked around the seemingly empty room, narrowing emerald eyes. "Kitten?" She heard a soft chuckle before her intruder revealed himself.

Similar green eyes held mischief in them as he gave her a sheepish smile. "Must you call me that?" Harry stuffed his cloak into his pocket and sat next to Aine, who was clad in black sweatpants and a white sleeveless shirt. "Your father will already have a field day now that he knows this little nickname."

"But I like it. Lions represent Gryffindor, and cats are their relatives. So you need a cute nickname." Aine shifted on the bed, stilling after a wave of nausea hit her and groaned. Harry went over and helped her get comfortable, worry laced over his features.

"Are you alright? I came to check on you, and give you the assignment from Muggle History class." He stacked some pillows behind her back and placed a hand on her shoulder lightly. "You had us worried earlier..."

"I didn't mean to worry anyone, and I especially didn't mean to choke you." She placed her own hand atop the other's, giving it a firm squeeze. "I'll try to get my father to not tease you about the nickname too much, but there is only so much I can do."

"That's all I ask for." Harry smiled at her, relieved that she was alright. They both turned at a knock on her door, both sets of green eyes looking at each other in curiosity. Aine made a motion for Harry to cover himself with his cloak, watching him disappear beneath it. She straightened out the place where he sat, getting rid of the evidence of a second person.

"Who is it?" She heard a muffled 'Draco' and allowed the other entrance. This time, she saw a person come through and smiled at the blonde, who was carrying a beautiful rainbow orchid in soft tissue paper. He walked over to her after closing the door and handed the flower to her, flashing his winning smile. "You really didn't have to..."

"I wanted to." Draco sat where Harry previously sat, watching Aine's features change to wonder and amazement at the different colors the orchid was turning. Currently, it was a beautiful indigo, contrasting her emerald eyes. "This was a rare find. I wanted you to have it."

Aine looked at him, giving the fellow Slytherin a grateful smile. "It's fantastic. I'll have to keep it away from my father though. He'll try to pluck the petals to no end." She took her wand from the night stand and conjured a small crystal vase and placed the now purple orchid into it. She turned back to the other, almost lost in soft, grey eyes. "Thanks."

Draco shook his head softly, pushing back his slightly lengthened hair behind his ear. "No need for thanks, when you should really be apologizing." His face became serious before continuing. "You really scared me back then."

"Sorry. I really didn't mean to..." Her words died off as he placed his hand over the other's, their eyes meeting.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you're alright." His words were soft and sincere, almost competing with his touch. Aine shifted uncomfortably at the fluttering sensation before her gaze fell upon the emerald orchid in the vase. Her attention was brought back by the other clasping their hands together before giving it a gentle squeeze. "Have you eaten dinner?"

Aine made a face at the mention of food. "I'm...not very hungry." Draco frowned at the answer.

"You have to eat something. You can't just skip-"

"It's not like I can really keep anything down, anyway." Aine cut him off, giving him a soft glare, going to remove her hand from the other's grasp but it was held tight in the pureblood's grip.

"At least let me bring you something to drink? I think Sev would give me detention for not doing something to help you recover faster." Silver eyes glimmered with sincerity and worry, hoping to make the other melt at the sight. He knew he won the battle when she sighed loudly.

"Fine, fine. You know what I like." Draco nodded softly, giving her a stunning smile again. He tentatively reached up and brushed back a stray strand of hair, his fingertips brushing her cheek in the process. Aine looked at the other mesmerized and gave a shy smile.

"Iced tea with seven sugars then. I'll be back in a few moments." With one last hand squeeze, he stood and left the room in a blonde flurry. She watched the door close and Harry reappear from his cloak.

"You're quite the voyeur, aren't you?" Aine smirked and saw the other redden.

"Well, someone has to make sure you two get together. He likes you, by the way." Aine blinked at the statement and glared at the other. 'Uh oh...' He knew that gaze from anywhere. She was about to weasel something out of him.

"And what else would you know, Kitten? Or rather, what else have you _told_?" Green eyes flared as she stood and made her way over to the Gryffindor slowly. "The only way for you to know this, if is he told you so himself. Draco Malfoy isn't the one to kiss and tell to just anyone. And if he told you this, then it would have been simple enough to reassure him that the feelings are reciprocal." She had him cornered to a wall, barely centimeters of space left between them. "Am I correct in assuming he knows this as well, _Potter_?"

'I'm in trouble. She's using my surname...' He merely nodded, not trusting his voice. "Aine, I just wanted-"

"The two of us together?" Both green eyed teens looked over at the new occupant, holding a glass of iced tea. Draco looked from Harry to Aine with an indifferent look. He closed the door and walked over to them, handing Aine her drink. "We should talk..."

* * *

Please review/comment! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, but I do own this original character.

Title: Both Sides of a Secret

Pairing: Draco/OC

Rating: R-NC17

Warnings: **NO** spoilers for Deathly Hallows. Contains: An intersex character (Aine), **SLASH**, masturbation, **possible** sexual intercourse, crossdressing, **language**. All warnings may not apply to this chapter, but they can and will be present in future chapters.

Setting: 7th year of Hogwarts School of Magic. Voldermort is gone, no one is dead. Hurray.

Summary: Will that magical moment happen?

* * *

Aine kept looking into soft silver eyes, holding her glass of iced tea in a stupor. Harry also watched the blonde, wondering if he should be around or make himself scarce. He made a motion for the door before Draco shifted his eyes to the be-speckled boy. "You're not going anywhere. This is as much your mess as it is ours. You're going to help clean it up." Draco looked to Aine, his features softening for the other. "Aine-" 

"No...whatever it is, no." Aine turned from her spot and walked briskly over to a table, placing the glass on a coaster, her back to the other. Draco went over to her, waiting a few moments to see if she would speak again. When she didn't, he spoke up.

"I've wanted us to be together for a while, Aine." He closed his silver eyes, taking in his confession. He finally got the courage to tell her his true feelings. "There is nothing more I want-"

"You have no _possible_ idea about what you want!" Aine spun around and gave him an incredulous look, her eyes wild with attempting to push the other away with this look alone. "How can you possibly..." She looked to Harry, then Draco, her voice dropping a few notches. "How can you possibly want someone like me? I'm far from perfect-"

"Who the bloody hell isn't?" It was Draco's turn to cut her off, turning her head to look at him when she turned her face away. "Believe me...I know what it means to be imperfect. Being a git for most of my scholastic career and all..." He sighed when green eyes lowered, avoiding his gaze. "I know there is more to this than you're letting on. But I just want to tell you this," He gave the deep almond skin a gentle brush with his thumb before smiling softly. "that I already know. And I don't care about it."

"Already know?" Aine's bones froze at those words. 'Surely...he couldn't mean...' Green eyes stared bewildered into calm, silver pools and saw the truth in them. He _did_ know! 'He...doesn't care? Impossible...' She held onto the back of the chair to steady herself before gasping as arms encircled her waist. She found herself incredibly close to the other wizard, deep almond hands going to his shoulders on instinct. "Draco...you...can't mean that..."

'What is Draco going on about?' Harry looked on bewildered at the two. He saw Aine in Draco's arms, and felt a pang of jealousy, and lust. Jealousy because he wanted to be in Draco's place since he fancied the dark skinned Slytherin. Lust because he couldn't imagine anything, or anyone, better together.

"I know exactly what I mean, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't play me for a fool." Creamy hands cupped her face with care. "I know what I said, and I know what I want. It's you." Draco looked into confused and somewhat relieved eyes. His afterthoughts included an image of Harry in this embrace as well, and pushed that thought to the side, for the moment.

"How long have you known?" Aine tentatively asked, still not believing this situation to be real. She gasped as he pressed his face against her neck affectionately, but did nothing more.

"Since we were younger. We took baths together, and you didn't want to stay clothed for long back then." Draco laughed softly before getting hit behind his head.

"Git." She couldn't deny a soft smile from creeping onto her face. They both turned to hear Harry clear his throat to make his presence known once again.

"I'm really glad that you two have _finally_ got together, but I'm quite lost. Is there a big secret that I should know about for things to click into place?" Harry looked to the newly formed couple and waited. He felt a twinge of hurt to see Aine divert her attention to another place. He walked over to them, a worried look on his face. Green eyes searched for its twin before finally tilting her chin towards him, encountering shameful eyes. "Aine..."

"Harry...I..." Her eyes widened then she suddenly pushed the both of them out of her way, making a beeline to the bathroom and shutting the door. Both males could hear retching sounds from the other side of the door and looked at each other in worry.

"Why are you both here?" Green and silver eyes turned to see Snape standing near the door, annoyance etched onto his features. His head turned at another retching sound, his face taking on a look of slight worry, before shifting his eyes to the teens. "Leave. _Now_." He cut off any and all protests, watching them leave out the door. He turned his gaze to the closed bathroom door and walked to it, tapping the door, hearing a light groan from the other side. "Aine, open the door."

Bleary green eyes glared at the door, wanting it to penetrate to the other side at the visitor. She flushed the toilet and pressed a button that would clean the air of the bathroom. How she loved magical toilets and bathrooms. She then went over to the sink, rinsed out her mouth and grabbed a toothbrush and toothpaste. She was in mid brush when the door opened of its own accord, or rather with some help from _alohomora_. She rolled her eyes and and continued brushing, giving her father a look, via the mirror, that said 'what do you want?'

"Are you taking that prescription?" Severus watched as Aine rolled her eyes and nodded. "Why was Draco and Potter in here?"

Aine paused mid brush before spitting and rinsing out the toothpaste, setting her toothbrush back in its holder. She turned to him with a soft glare. "It's none of your concern..."

"It is my concern, you brat." Snape watched her stride into the room, walking over to her night stand and grabbing the small jar of medicine. He looked suspiciously at the white pill she popped into her mouth with a swig of water. "What is the purpose of not hiding secrets from each other if you wish to parade around as the new Hogwarts tramp?" He nonchalantly took one pill form its jar while she wasn't looking. The father held a look of disinterest when his child snapped her head towards him in rage.

"How DARE you!" Aine glared daggers at her father, who smirked at getting a rise out of his usually indifferent child. She calmed herself down, looking off to the side. She kept quiet after a moment, a small smile creeping onto her face. "Draco and I are an item, it seems. Harry's fault, of course, for having a big mouth." She heard soft footfalls approach her, deciding to keep her eyes on the spot to the side of her. A gentle hand scented with various ingredients lifted her gaze, and she encountered warm, onyx eyes.

"You think I don't approve of this?" He saw her shake her head in affirmation. "You have much to learn, despite being so intelligent and cunning..." He walked over to the round window in her room, looking out at the darkened area below, seeing his daughter standing next to him through the window's reflection. "I'm quite pleased with this turn of events. However, I expect you both to not act like overgrown sacks of hormones and make a spectacle of yourselves." He turned to meet green eyes that had ensnared him countless times, usually not entirely his daughter's doing. "I trust that you are capable of being a fine young adult, but a parental warning us usually a requirement when raising a child. Or so they say."

Aine smiled gratefully at her father and latched onto him in appreciation. "Thank you, Daddy..." Her hushed voice made the room sound too quiet for its own good. Black clothed arms returned the embrace with equal effort. "Does this mean I'll get less detention?"

"Valiant effort, but no." He pulled away smirking at her. He was surprised to see the smirk returned.

"What if I promise not to tell everyone how sappy you are?" She grinned as Severus looked as if he swallowed something wrong, while frowning deeply.

"Such a Slytherin, despite your Gryffindor-like tendencies..."

* * *

"So, what did you get me for my birthday?" Draco smirked at the green eyed male as they stood outside Aine's door. Harry returned the smirk and leaned in close to the other.

"The same thing you got me: nothing. Yet." Draco tilted his head, silver eyes looking playfully at mischievous emerald eyes.

"I never got a chance to celebrate my birthday properly last summer, and I'm sure you haven't either. Want to celebrate together? Just like old times?" Draco absentmindedly brushed back an unruly lock of black hair, seeing warmth in the emerald pools.

The Gryffindor smiled softly and nodded with a small grin. "Just like old times..."

"I believe you two are quite lucky my daughter did not catch this...disturbing display of misplaced affections." Snape sneered at the teens, highly displeased with how close they were. He saw them part quickly before striding over to them, looking pointedly at Draco. "If you think the Dark Lord was hell, Malfoy-"

"It's not what you think-"

"Than tell me, Draco, that you and Potter were not...were not..." Harry couldn't help but smirk at how the Potions Master was having a hard time with what occurred. His smirk immediately fell when Snape's gaze fell on him. "And you, you being, regrettably, one of her closest friends, should know better than to sink so low as to charm away her boyfriend."

"I wasn't charming anyone-"

"Don't. Lie. To me." Snape scowled darkly at the Boy Who Lived before returning his gaze to Draco. "I suggest that you re-access your priorities in the near future." He left the teens alone in the hall, his cloak fluttering in his wake.

Draco looked to Harry in worry and guilt. "I guess old habits die hard..." Harry sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it really does..."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, but I do own this original character.

Title: Both Sides of a Secret

Pairing: Draco/OC

Rating: R-NC17

Warnings: **NO** spoilers for Deathly Hallows. Contains: An intersex character (Aine), **SLASH**, masturbation, **possible** sexual intercourse, crossdressing, **language**. All warnings may not apply to this chapter, but they can and will be present in future chapters.

Setting: 7th year of Hogwarts School of Magic. Voldermort is gone, no one is dead. Hurray.

Summary: Aine isn't really Aine lately...just a empty shell of her former self...

Author's Note: So the line with the asterisk () in the last chapter, "Don't. Lie. To me." is from one of the 5 movies. Can anyone tell me if they recognize it?

* * *

After a long night of catching up with first day's homework and fighting fatigue and tiredness, Aine found herself propped up against Draco the next morning in their advanced potions class, barely paying attention to the lesson. One would think being the daughter of the professor who is teaching your class would make you pay the closest of attention, but her body thought otherwise.

Draco cast a worried glance to Harry, which went unnoticed by Snape. Draco rubbed the fatigued Slytherin's back softly, taking notes for them both since she would need them later. Harry looked at a dozing Aine in worry.

'Shouldn't the medicine be helping her get better?' Harry thought oblivious to the glare sent his way.

"Mr. Potter, it seems that you know the answer to the important ingredient to today's potion, seeing as your attention is elsewhere." Snape smirked darkly at the deer he caught in his bright headlights. "So please tell the class what ingredient will make the Dragon Flight potion more potent?"

"I...don't know, sir." Harry glared at the potions master after feeling his face burn with embarrassment and anger.

Snape walked over to the Gryffindor table, pointedly eyeing the Boy Who Lived. "Five points from Gryffindor for your housemate's lack of knowledge on the simplest things, and homework assignment." He heard a soft snore and pinched the bridge of his nose in disdain at his child's tiredness. "Ms. Aine." He drawled out her name, hoping to catch her attention somewhat.

Aine stirred a bit as she leaned against Draco, who looked at Snape in slight embarrassment at the situation. "Hm?" came the tired reply, a small yawn escaping her mouth.

"What ingredient can make the Dragon Flight more potent, Ms. Aine?"

Aine gave her limbs a stretch before getting more comfortable. "Lemon Seed." She grabbed onto the blonde's arm and made herself more comfortable, receiving a scathing glare from Pansy across from her.

Snape walked back to his desk, wrapping his robes around himself. "And why does Lemon Seed make this potion more potent?"

"Cuz...the acidity makes it stronger, thus" the Slytherin girl gave a wide yawn "making it last longer."

Snape turned around, looking at his child, inwardly wanting the pill he took earlier to reveal its true ingredients. It wouldn't be ready until at least lunch time. He knew there was something more in that prescription than what Aine was told. "What are the side effects?"

"High temper, clouded judgement, a sense of immortality in the face of death-" Her sleepy answer was cut off buy the potions master.

"Sounds more like a Gryffindor, does it not?" Some the the class laughed at the jibe, excluding the Gryffindors.

Aine gave a wide yawn before placing her head onto her folded arms on the table, intent on a short nap. "Mhmm..."

"Fifteen points for Slytherin, for their housemate being able to answer a simple question even in their sleep." Snape smirked and looked around the classroom in disdain. "Why is no one writing that information down?" Scribbles from quills on parchment quickly filled the room as he made his way to his desk to take roll.

A dark chamber presented itself before Aine, it's sturdy double doors with an ancient rune marking on the front forbidding entrance taunted the Slytherin. She took a few more steps closer, hearing soft hissing growing stronger with each step, pushing her to open the door, to take her prize beyond it. _"It belongsss to you..."_

Aine went to touch the front of the door, seeing the rune marking glow a blood red color that burned as her hand got closer to her. She grit her teeth as she pressed forward, the pain intensifying as it crawled around her body. With a jolt she woke up, finding herself in the same place as before: the potions class.

"Aine? Are you alright?" Draco helped the girl sit up, brushing back her bangs a bit and noticing her forehead was clammy and her complexion waning in color. He watched her nod wearily, avoiding her father's gaze, since she knew he would be watching at the moment. As she stood, her legs buckled slightly and was caught by his arms. "You're not alright! You're making me worried-"

"And who's fault is that? Mine?" Aine bat away the hand around her and grabbed her books. "Listen, I'll be fine. I just need to eat, so stop acting like a worried goose and more like my boyfriend." The Slytherin girl walked past the blonde, and somehow past the be-speckled boy, in anger.

Draco ran a hand through his locks before looking to Harry at a loss. "I'm not paranoid, right?"

"No, not at all." Both males made their way out the classroom, leaving a contemplative Snape behind. Harry turned to Draco, placing a hand on his shoulder. "How about I go find her, while you get her something to eat?" He watched Draco sigh softly with a nod of his head.

"Sounds like a plan." He looked into green eyes in worry. "Don't you feel that something is wrong with her? Something more than what happened before, when she went barmy?"

"Yeah, I do. We'll fix this." Harry gave the other a reassuring smile before setting off to find Aine.

In another part of the castle, there was a lone figure wandering down the hall. No one seemed to give notice to the presence, yet there seemed to be no one to notice in the first place. Slow, calculated footsteps seemed to lead the dark skinned girl to sturdy double doors with a familiar rune marking on the front. Empty green eyes gazed at the door lazily, not noticing loud, rushed footsteps behind her. A shout of her name went unnoticed as she lifted an arm to the door, feeling a burning sensation work through her limb. That sensation ceased as she was tackled to the ground.

An angry hiss was given to the intruder before she pounced on the other, pinning Harry's hands above his head with a malicious smirk. _"Hold you...hold you..._" She watched as green eyes widened in surprise at the familiar words.

"No, it can't be-" He was cut off be a knee to his side and another angry hiss was directed at him. Harry struggled in her vice-like grip, amazed at the strength of the other. "Aine! Snap out of it!" He gave her a swift kick to her abdomen, slamming her into a wall. The body stilled as it lay crumpled in a heap, a soft groan escaping from the body. Harry cautiously went toward the other and rolled her over, seeing bleary green eyes look at him. Feeling that she was to her old self, he helped her sit up, smoothing down her locks. 'What the bloody hell is going on?'

"Why are you two down here?" Harry turned to the new voice and saw Dumbledore behind them with a curious look on his face.

'How am I going to explain this one?' Harry looked back at Aine, who was just as confused as everyone else.

After much explaining in the headmaster's office and a thorough lecture about the dangers of that chamber and to stay away from it, and a once over by Pomfrey, both students were dismissed to their next class. Draco met up with both green eyes students, glaring at them.

"What happened?! I'm gone for ten minutes and you both find yourselves in front of the chamber where they keep Voldermort's body!" Draco looked to them for an explanation, obviously worried about both of them. They began their explanation, although in the end it just left them with more questions than answers.

"I also have to go to Madam Pomfrey for a checkup. She's not convinced that I'm taking care of myself. She also thinks Daddy isn't doing a good job either. I promptly told her to shut her noise hole concerning my father. She has no right to come out of her face like that." Aine looked quite miffed and crossed her arms. Draco looked to a weary Aine and sighed handed her a neatly packaged box.

"Eat this. No buts."

Aine smiled and leaned in to kiss the other in appreciation. Before their kiss became too heated, she pulled away with a soft smile. "Such a worry wart."

"You're welcome." Draco smiled and took the other's hand before smiling to Harry. "So, you like hitting girls, hm?" Harry was taken back by the sudden statement and became highly flustered.

"W-Well, you see...she was...uh...there was hissing and-"

"You sure do kick hard, Kitten." Aine interjected with a playful pout, enjoying the other squirm.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Ah, my star pupil!" The smell of sherry wafter around them, and the trio knew it could be only one person. Professor Trewlaney interrupted Harry's defense as she spotted Aine walking in the hall. "The spirits sorely miss your youthful insight this year, dear child." The odd professor looked around them with her magnified glasses in an attempt to scout around for her beloved spirits. It was known that Aine was the only student to be given highest marks in the kooky professor's Divination class, which was a complete mystery to everyone, including Aine.

"Professor, how good to see you again." The Slytherin girl plastered on a fake, interested smile, backing away slowly. "I would _love_ to stay and chat, but I must be off. Homework, you see."

"Oh pish posh! I want to show the first years the fruit of my labor! They can all aspire to be like you: a gifted being with remarkable foresight." She ushered Aine into her classroom, her protests going unheard. Green eyes cast a pitiful look to the other two behind her, before being sucked into the classroom.

While Aine was preening the kooky professors intelligence, or more like poking at it with a stick, Snape was in his potions lab, finally seeing the results of the pill he took from his child's medicine. His face flushed with pure anger at what the ingredient held inside. It explained everything to the potions master: Aine's nausea and weariness and her apparent health not improving. He whirled around, intent on righting the wrong done to his daughter.

* * *

Next chapter shall have some smut, so be forewarned! Review please! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, but I do own this original character.

Title: Both Sides of a Secret

Pairing: Draco/OC

Rating: R-NC17

Warnings:**NO** spoilers for Deathly Hallows. Contains: An intersex character (Aine),**SLASH**,**dirty talk**,**rubbing**, hormones, crossdressing, **language**. All warnings may not apply to this chapter, but they can and will be present in future chapters.

Setting: 7th year of Hogwarts School of Magic. Voldermort is gone, no one is dead. Hurray.

Summary: Smut, a concerned parent and fellow student, and a pissed off Aine. What a ride.

AN: I want to apologize for the delay in updates. Between my company, NOVA, going bust, and finding a new job, and worry, I haven't had much motivation. But now that things are settled, I expect to get another chapter done soon. I have an interesting plot in store this this fic.

* * *

Aine and Draco walked hand in hand, Harry walked on the other side of Aine after leaving the clutches of Trelawney. Harry was lost in his own thoughts while Draco joked about the batty professor and her third eye. Aine laughed at the crossed eyes, dreamy face Draco made in mockery of the sherry-loving woman, accompanied by proper swaying. Harry took little notice to this, causing his other two companions to look at him oddly. The Gryffindor took notice of the silence and realized two pairs of eyes on him.

"Why are you quiet? What are you plotting, Kitten? Does it involve sneaking out with that cloak?" Aine fired off her questions with a single breath, scrunching her face at the mention of his invisibility cloak, said cloak used numerous times to scare the daylights out of her.

Harry gave her a wry smile. "Why must you always think the worst of me?" He received an eyeroll in response.

"Usually it's because you're up to no good, at least in the opinions of many professors, including your own head of house." Draco quipped, his trademark smirk finishing off his sentence.

"Oh, do shut it." Harry hoisted his backpack onto his shoulders more. "I was just thinking back to something I need to do. I'll catch up to you two later." Before any other questions had the chance to form, the Golden Boy was already dashing down the halls.

Aine looked to Draco in suspicion. "Interesting..." They continued their leisurely walk down the empty corridor, hands still entwined. Aine's own thoughts began to swirl in dark clouds in her mind, cursing to herself of all the times to self loathe. She was walking hand in hand with the Prince of Slytherin himself, the very goal the dark skinned girl wanted to accomplish. But as she felt the warm hand with hers, doubt wedged its way into her mind. What were they now? More than just close childhood friends surely. But...

'How could he like someone...like me?'

Draco could feel his fellow seventh year's hand become tighter as the continued to walk aimlessly. He looked at her with a slight head turn, noticing a far away look to her emerald eyes. He realized his feelings for her perhaps a year ago, but at that time, he and Harry were an item. Harry had caught him staring at Aine one time, and they talked it over before separating. It was mutual of course. Their relationship was bound to end sooner or later. But now that he and Aine were...dating? Seeing each other? He didn't know the word for it at the moment. He knew it was more than just close friends.

"What's eating at you?" Draco stopped and turned to Aine worry in his mercury eyes. Slender fingers held Aine's chin in place when the other diverted emerald pools away from him. "Tell me."

A soft sigh was given before holding his gaze in remorse. "Why do you like me, Draco?"

He wasn't expecting that question at all. The fingers on her chin slowly made their way to smooth cheeks in idleness. "Well-"

"You know my secret. You said so. So why?" Her frustration became evident in her voice, although the fingers on her cheek helped soothe away some of it.

"Aine, it doesn't matter. _That_doesn't matter. I like you because I do. You're stubborn, crafty, determined, blunt, cynical-"

"Are you describing me, or my father?" Aine gave a wry smile, making the other chuckle softly. They had stopped near an open, empty classroom door, and Draco used the wall next to the doorframe to lean back on, pulling Aine flush in front of him.

"Definitely you. Sev would hex me to oblivion otherwise, and I have a feeling you won't at the moment." He stunning grin was contagious, as the other Slytherin was wearing one too. "But overall, I don't want to be with anyone else. Not even Harry. Although the imagery is nice."

"I always knew beneath all that pomposity lay a pervert." Aine smirked, hands on the front of the other's chest, not knowing where else to put them. "You know, you never really asked me out..."

A thoughtful frown came upon his elf like face. "You're right. I was thinking about that. I don't know what to really call us..." He looked into emerald eyes, so similar to Harry's before taking a deep breath. "Aine, will you do me the honor of dating me? I'll treat you well, respect you, give you my extra french toast at breakfast, let you tutor me-"

"You should have really just stopped after the first sentence, Romeo." Aine shook her head in amusement at the other's antics. "Of course I'd like to date you."

On impulse, he leaned forward and closed the gap between them, not wanting to catch the other too off guard. For Aine, this was her first kiss, and it wasn't as bad as most say it is. It wasn't gross and overly wet. It was warm, a decent amount of dampness, and above all else, enjoyable. The initial shock wore off and she managed to react to it and continue it. If she would have known kissing Draco Malfoy was like this, she would surely have done it earlier!

Draco felt hands shift into his hair, nails softly raking his scalp which caused his arms around her waist to hold tighter. He would have never imagined their first kiss together to be this, well, magical for lack of a better word. At first, he thought he had done something wrong when she didn't react in the beginning, but he quickly snuffed that assumption at this stage. He felt something between them, something hardening, and he knew it wasn't him, or at least not completely him. They broke apart for air, looking into dazed eyes before shifting to inside the classroom, just beyond the door.

Aine looked self conscious as she was still flushed in front of Draco, but that wasn't the problem. Her problem was hardening between her own legs. Of course she noticed Draco's wee one spring to life, but for her, it was mortifying. Draco merely smirked and and trailed a hand lower while speaking into her ear.

"I couldn't help but notice a certain...problem you have." He emphasized his point by bringing their hips together and giving his own a nice roll, enjoying the gasp from the other. "I'm quite flattered though, really. To think I caused _this_." The hand that snaked lower ghosted under her skirt and over her bulge, causing fists to clench on his shoulders and knees to buckle. Her cock gave an impulsive twitch in approval as a digit ran over the covered length.

Aine whimpered softly at the teasing, dizziness clouding her mind, unbeknownst to her, it wasn't quite due to the situation at hand. "Dra...Draco..." Her voice was a mere whisper, a pathetic one at that. Aine was puddy to the other Slytherin.

"Could it be possible to be this...excited because of me? Flattery will get you far..." He retracted his hand, returning it to it's usual spot around her waist before closing the gap between them again, rolling their hips together and allowing himself some fun too. An idle mouth trailed along a sensitive, dark neck, causing goosebumps to cover supple skin.

'Merlin's pants!' Aine could barely keep the tingles across her nerves from making her even more sensitive and clutched onto the other, her vision wavering in the euphoria. She couldn't let the blonde have all the fun. Her mouth found a lonely earlobe and latched onto it, suckling it in time with their hip movement. A playful smirk found its way to her lips as Draco approved with a soft moan. A deft hand grabbed his pert arse beneath the fabric, almost melding their hips together in the process.

Their labored breathing continued, as did the hip rolls, thank Merlin. Their eyes locked, both gazing and distant, focused on the friction between them. Both Slytherins knew they couldn't last much longer...

"Potter! There is no running in the halls" Snape sneered in disappointment at the seventh year, who stopped in front of him in the hallway, doubled over and out of breath. "I should dock points and give you detention for the rest of the-"

"Nagini possessed Aine!" Harry stood straight, encountering outraged and surprised onyx eyes before being dragged hastily into the nearest classroom, thankfully not where Draco and Aine were.

Snape hastily sealed the door shut and put up a silencing charm on it, preventing eavesdroppers. "The portraits have ears and eyes, boy! Spitting out an accusation like that-"

"This is no accusation!" Harry paced the floor, trying to gather the right words to say, his mind racing. "When Aine spazzed in the Great Hall, she was choking me, and speaking in Parseltongue. Then a little while ago, I saw her near the place where his body is being kept." Harry ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Why the bloody hell is Dumbledore keeping it here in the castle anyway?! The Ministry should be handling that..."

Snape swore under his breath at the severity of the situation. He turned to the green eyed student, seeing him worried for his daughter. "Get Draco to help you look for her-"

"IF I can find him..." Harry rolled his eyes at the request.

"What do you mean 'if'?"

"Last I checked, he was with her." Snape pinched the bridge of his hooked nose in frustration.

'I keep telling her to keep it in her pants...' He turned onyx eyes to the teen. "Then stop dawdling and look for them both. We haven't much time."

Harry looked at him quizzically before leaving the room in a hurry. Snape sighed and shook his head, leaving as well to inform Poppy of the situation. 'It hasn't even been a full week of classes, and there is already a life at stake. We must be getting better at attracting trouble.' Black robes billowed behind him as he made his way to the infirmary. 'I just hope I'm in time...'

"AINE!" The potions master turned abruptly and rushed towards the panicked voice. He went inside an empty classroom and found Draco trying to console his child, who was clawing at her clothing in agony. Her limbs twitched in pain, eyes closed shut and gurgles coming from her throat, no doubt that her windpipe was closing in on itself. Draco looked up, his face contorted in fear and uncertainty. "Professor! She...Sh-She just-"

Severus cast a stasis charm on her to prevent any further deterioration of Aine's condition. He lifted her into his arms, looking worriedly at her face before kissing her temple softly, murmuring reassurance of her health. Determined black eyes turned to Draco. "Follow."

Along the way, they found a frantic Harry, his eyes even wider as he spotted Aine in Snape's arms. Emerald eyes shifted quickly to the blonde, wanting an explanation. Draco cast him an embarrassed look, his usual fair skin tinged a slight pink. The walk to the infirmary was silent, despite the whispers from the now crowded halls.

Aine shifter her head groggily, still in a blissful state of numbness. The world around her was still fuzzy, and she could barely make out the murmurs around her. She knew who was talking though.

"...so irresponsible!"

"...we weren't going to-"

"Don't give me that!"

'I wish they would shut up already...' Aine thought to herself, eyes still closed in the soft infirmary bed. A migraine was forming behind her right eye, and had no plans of vacating the area anytime soon. The only thing she remembered before this ordeal was weakness, dizziness, and pain. Lots of pain. It felt like needles were trying to push through her skin. Then she felt cold, like she never had warmth in her body before. The voices around her continued to talk in hushed tones.

"...a miracle you got her here in time..."

"..should have said something..."

"..not to blame, Harry-"

"...bloody Parkinson chit..."

Emerald eyes snapped open, and a scowl set upon her face. Her blood began to boil. 'Parkinson...'

Harry looked back to the hospital bed and blinked. He looked in panic.

"Where's Aine?!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, but I do own this original character.

Title: Both Sides of a Secret

Pairing: Draco/OC

Rating: R-NC17

Warnings:**NO** spoilers for Deathly Hallows. Contains: An intersex character (Aine),**SLASH**, crossdressing, **language**. All warnings may not apply to this chapter, but they can and will be present in future chapters.

Setting: 7th year of Hogwarts School of Magic. Voldermort is gone, no one is dead. Hurray.

Summary: She's scary when pissed...but there are some sappy moments.

* * *

"PARKINSON!" Although in a weak condition, Aine managed to make her way down corridors in a fit of rage. 'How dare that little chit try to kill me...'

Many curious heads turned in the hallway, scattering out of harm's way as Aine had her wand brandished, her magic crackling in the air around her in fury. Emerald eyes were alit with fire as she spotted the bane of her existence, trying to hide behind a fellow Slytherin in futile. The girl shrieked as a blasting curse was sent her way, charring the floor where she once stood. Pansy's eyes widened at the massive mark. She knew she bit off more than she could chew. Aine was a force to reckon with.

Aine wasted no time sending off another blasting spell, barely missing the fleeing girl. The enraged student followed calmly, waving her wand in a complicated pattern. 'She tried to take me away from him...' Her hatred grew as she finished to spell, which pulled back her foe like a rubberband. A smirk crossed her features, resembling her father's, before raising her wand. "I don't think you're going anywhere, Parkinson..."

Severus, Harry, and Draco began a search for Aine, hoping that the Slytherin was unharmed and healthy enough to be treated. Little did they know, their worries were in vain. Harry checked the Great Hall and the library, while Draco checked the Slytherin common room. Severus lead his own search of his personal potions workroom, knowing his daughter enjoyed brewing as much as he did. He looked around, not seeing anyone inside. Onyx eyes fell upon Aine's leather bound notebook where she kept notes about the potions she brewed and ones she plan to brew in the future. A faint smile, more like an upward lip twitch, graced the potion master's face before making his way out of the room, black robes billowing in his wake.

Sounds of shrieks filled his ears before quickly following where it came from. With each passing step, more and more students began to accumulate before encountering a crowd, all of which were staring in awe toward the ceiling. Severus looked up and widened his eyes. Pansy Parkinson was hanging upside down, her robes falling over her head revealing flower print knickers. Draco and Harry caught up to Severus, but quickly went slack jawed at the sight. What was also strange was the lack of laughter in the crowd.

Small cuts marred the shrieking girl's legs, struggling to be let down. Severus scanned the crowd for Aine and spotted her. Her once firery eyes dull and her brows furrowed in concentration and anger. He parted the crowd, never taking his eyes off his child. As he reached her, he realized that the anger shown on Aine's face wasn't just visible, but almost palpable. The Head of Slytherin couldn't remember a time when Aine was truly angered in comparison to this situation. "Aine, that is enough."

"No. It is not." The voice that replied was devoid of emotion, which startled the older male, but he made no outward motion of it. "She tried to take me away from you...her carelessness cannot be dismissed easily." A lift of her arm and the the flailing body rose higher, nearly touching the old stone ceiling of Hogwarts.

He didn't expect such an answer, and mulled over her words. Severus knew that raising Aine in her mother's wake would be difficult, more for Aine than himself. He never knew his child was so concerned about him in such a way. "It is not up to you to deal out punishment as you see fit, Aine-"

"She would have made you so sad..." The words that flowed from her mouth were too low to be picked up by other students, but Severus heard them clearly. The voice was full of sadness and worry, all for her father, not for Draco as he would expect. "I don't want you to be alone..."

A gentle hand was placed on a tense shoulder, making Aine tighten her jaw more. Severus replied in an equally low voice. "I understand, Aine. And I agree with your sentiment, but this is not the way..." Fingers so adept at handling potion ingredients smoothed down her hair once before applying firmness to his voice. "Put her down. Safely." Soft whimpers could be heard from above, as Pansy was lifted down slowly and placed onto the cold tile in a shaking heap. Madame Pomfrey was quickly at her side to escort her to the infirmary, despite her reluctance to heal the conniving girl.

"Thank you, Severus, for defusing the situation." Dumbledore stepped through the crowd as it parted instantly, the Deputy Headmistress following closely behind. He eyed Aine, who held a vacant look in her eyes, head slightly bent forward, hand gripped tightly on her wand. "Is she alright?"

Severus replied with a scoff. "Considering what Parkinson did, I doubt it. But with Pomfrey's aid, she'll recover." He removed his hand from the tense shoulder, and used his reflexes to catch the Slytherin. As he hoisted the girl into his arms he glared at the students. "Everyone to their common rooms immediately! Before I serve out detentions past O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s!" Satisfaction rang through his chest as the scampered away in fear, even avoiding crossing his personal space by thirty centimeters. Yes, satisfaction was a good way to describe that feeling.

"Draco, Harry, I applaud your effort for aiding Professor Snape's search. It would be best if you returned to your common rooms-"

"We want to make sure she's okay, Headmaster." Harry cut him off, his eyes full of determination. The Boy Who Lived was one of the few people who would have the gall to cut off Albus Dumbledore mid-speech. The Gryffindor looked to Draco, who was looking at Aine in worry, but Harry also noticed a bit of guilt mixed into his features. 'What happened before all of this?' He made a mental note to ask the grey eyed teen.

"You will be of no use in the infirmary. When Aine is in a state to have company, you will be the first to be notified. Otherwise, please return to your common rooms." McGonagall Informed her cub, her face firm. Harry looked to Dumbledore and encountered blue eyes that were not full of the twinkle they usually are, making the two teens agree with reluctance. Draco stepped toward Aine, who was unconscious in her father's arms and brushed back a lock of dark hair in affection before building up his mask again, school his features to indifference and walked off towards his common room. Harry gave a small nod to Snape, acknowledging that he cared about the girl as well before walking off.

Dark white walls met Aine as she reemerged into wakefulness. Sheets rustled as she tried to arrange herself into a more comfortable position but groaned in soreness. She blinked as a glass of water met her face and looked up into concerned eyes of her father. A supportive arm helped her sit up as Aine took the glass and drank the majority of the cool, refreshing liquid, not realizing just how thirsty she was. With the glass taken away, she leaned back onto the now soft mountain of pillows behind her with ease. She furrowed her eyebrows in thought before looking to her father, who returned to his seat next to her bed.

"How did I get here?"

Severus settled into his seat, getting comfortable. "Well, when a wizard and a witch love each other very much-"

"That's not what I meant, Daddy." Aine laughed softly in the quiet room. To Severus, her laugh was too weak for his pleasure, but he knew she would be fine. "I meant why am I in the infirmary? I don't remember coming here voluntarily. Like I would."

"Naturally." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked to his daughter. "The poison in your body took its toll earlier. Draco found you in time for you to be treated, although you did take a detour to show Miss Parkinson your appreciation." He watched her reaction to the news, wondering why she was so surprised.

"...poison?" Whatever cloud of sleepiness that lingered in Aine's mind was cleared at this moment. "You mean that Parkinson chit poisoned me?!" Aine flipped back the covers in an instant, determined anger set in her mind. "I'll hex the Slytherin out of her!"

"You've already tried. Now settle down or I'll tell Pomfrey you're not feeling well and you'll stay here all weekend." He watched Aine settle into her spot again, pulling the covers over her body in the process. "I'm assuming by your reaction that you remember nothing of that." After a brief nod, he continued. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Aine settled back onto the soft pillows conjured behind her and thought. Much of her recent thoughts were blurs and indistinguishable, but she did remember one thing before the lack of recollection and looked sheepish and guilty. The potion's master rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Care to share with the rest of us?"

"Not particularly." Aine looked to the side, avoiding her father's gaze and occluding her mind. "If I told you, you would ground me. But I will let you know this," Emerald eyes turned to onyx with a soft smile. "I was safe. Well, considering poison was running through my body, not so safe, but I wasn't alone."

Severus let the pieces fall together as he took in the words. "That must explain how Draco found you so quickly, or I should say he didn't find you so quickly. You were with him." He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, rubbing his temples with potion stained fingers. "Perhaps you do need 'the talk' after all..."

"Don't insult my intelligence, Daddy." Aine rolled her eyes before looking to the ceiling. "I wouldn't do anything stupid. I'm not a Gryffindor. I actually think about my actions."

"Thank Merlin for that." Severus looked at her through his cascaded hair. "I shall not ground you for you teenage hormones this time, due to the fact that you've suffered enough. But I shall not be so lenient next time."

Aine smiled and caught his gaze. "I know how rare it is for you to be so compassionate, Daddy." A smirk grew on her lips before yawning.

"It's only been a week, and you're already in the infirmary. I should forbid you from associating with Potter. He becoming a bad influence it seems." Severus stood, smoothing out his robes and looked to his daughter with a soft smile. "And it would be a futile effort." He leaned over and kissed her forehead softly.

The dark skinned smiled and embraced her father tightly, thankful that she could still be able to do so. If Pansy had her way...

"You will be staying the weekend at home so you can recover with ease." A baritone voice broke through her thoughts. Emerald met onyx, and a mutual feeling was confirmed between. Aine accepted the distraction and let him continue with her full attention. "It will take a few days for you to recover fully, and you must take medicine Pomfrey has prescribed and packaged herself. Seeing as Parkinson poisoned your medicine before, Pomfrey has taken precaution concerning medicine." He brought Aine a rolling tray with warm food. "Draco and Potter will be here momentarily. I will return."

He left the young Slytherin to eat in peace for a bit while Draco and Harry made their way to check on his daughter's condition. Robes fluttered behind him as Severus made his way silently to his chambers. He was eternally grateful to still have his child. The portrait to his room appeared too quickly for his recollection and gave his password. The portrait of a Dark Arts snake handler swung open without a squeak and the potion's master stepped inside. He came to an abrupt stop at the visitor inside.

"Lucius?"

A gentle smile met the new occupant, white blonde hair laying neatly past his shoulders covered in black robes with silver threading along the seams. The clothing fit him well, outlining his physique. Severus walked toward the other and directing the other to a comfortable couch. "You seemed to have your hands full earlier. I took the opportunity to ask for tea and biscuits."

"Having my hands full is one way of putting it." He sat down heavily, serving them both tea as the Malfoy lord ran soft fingers through his hair, relaxing the other. He was glad the other sparingly used the special hair protectant when brewing. The greasy feeling was not attractive in the least. "It's only been a week, and Aine is in need of medical attention."

Lucius took the offered while chuckling. "The joys of parenting." With a sip, he smiled at the selection of tea. "There is more though?"

With a solemn nod, Onyx eyes met cool grey as he explained the situation in its entirety. After a lengthy twenty minutes he sighed. "I doubt she remembers what she did, let alone what she said..."

Lucius placed the cup and saucer down and looked to his lover in concern. "She is quite worried about you. She thinks you're lonely...You need to tell her otherwise, Severus. We've waited long enough. Voldermort is dead. We have no more reason to hide our relationship."

"Must you be correct?" Severus sneered, placing his own tea down and picking up a caramelized biscuit. "Aine will be furious...and not just about us either."

"It can't be helped. She is your child. Aine will understand your reasons." A well manicured hand covered the other's and gave it a firm squeeze. "Of course I will be there when you do, but don't assume I will protect you if she starts to sling hexes and curses. She is every bit your daughter when it comes to magic skills."

Severus scoffed, biting onto his biscuit. They both sat quietly, watching the flames of the fireplace dance before them. A blonde head leaned against the other in comfort, knowing his visit would need to come to an end soon, but wanting to savor it as long as he could.

"Next weekend then. I expect that you will be free by that time?" His question was met with a soft nod, and their comfortable silence continued.

* * *

Well well well...a new year has come, and a new fic entry as well. I'm sorry for the delay in updates. Life is finally getting into order here in Japan. I have big ideas in store for this fic, as you can see. lol Please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter, but I do own this original character.

Title: Both Sides of a Secret

Pairing: Draco/OC

Rating: R-NC17

Warnings: **NO** spoilers for Deathly Hallows. Contains: An intersex character (Aine), **SLASH**, crossdressing, **language**. All warnings may not apply to this chapter, but they can and will be present in future chapters.

Setting: 7th year of Hogwarts School of Magic. Voldermort is gone, no one is dead. Hurray.

Summary: Truth...sometimes it doesn't set you free.

* * *

Aine ate her food slowly, not having much of an appetite due to the medicine she took. She pushed around her vegetables before the fork was taken out of her hands. "Hey! What the bloody hell do you--MMPH!" A forkful of carrots was shoved into her mouth by a grinning Gryffindor.

"Eat up, Aine. We need you back in shape!" Harry went in for another load of food from her plate.

"Now just wait here, Potte--MMPH!" Aine glared heatedly, chewing with reluctance.

"Less talking, more eating."

Draco smirked softly, brushing back dark strands of hair behind Aine's ear, catching her attention. Cool grey eyes met emerald in relief. "Glad you're alright..."

"No thanks to you." The two Slytherins shared a smirk, while the third occupant looked on in confusion.

"What exactly happened anyway?" Harry looked to them both, who exchanged a a skeptical glance at each other. "You two...didn't...you know..."

"NO!" They both answered simultaneously, looking down bashfully. Aine was the first to speak up after the awkward silence. "We were...busy."

Harry gathered food onto the fork with a smirk. "Right, busy..."

"The important thing, Potter, is that Aine is safe and treated _properly_ by Pomfrey. So let's not nitpick..." Draco took the fork from the other male and took over feeding.

"I don't need help eatin--" Another sentence cut off yet again by steak and potatoes, which were angrily munched on by Aine. Harry smiled at them, glad that things between them went as they should, although he was still concerned about Aine's strange behavior earlier. The threat of Nagini still around made him nervous, and worried, about Aine. 'I should talk to Snape...unfortunately, he's the only one that can really do something...'

Time passed on, and the weekend approached, meaning that Aine would return home via portkey to recover from her poisonous encounter. Severus had to deal with two overprotective students and a lover who wanted attention, as well as an irritated Aine. A dull throb was starting to form at the bridge of his nose, and growled out that he would hex anyone that continued to be impertinent and overprotective. This was mainly directed to Harry and Draco, leaving Aine to smirk. By having that problem nipped in the butt, he would ensure that Aine's moody behavior would cease, thus leaving him with his own task with Lucius.

After settling his child into her room, leaving Aine with the other two seventh years, he retreated to his study, encountering a plantinum blonde haired male sitting at a table, reading a newspaper. Severus raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't read such trash as The Daily Prophet?" He poured them both a cup of tea before bringing both heated cups to two chairs set up by an open window.

Lucius put down the paper an accepted the hot beverage. "I like to be cheered up once in a while..." He smirked before diverting his mercury eyes to the window. "Such dreary scenery. Not even spring can make it look better..."

"Well, it isn't the Malfoy Manor." Severus gave his lover a cutting look before looking out the window himself. "But it is home..."

"And home is where the heart is, so goes an old Muggle saying." Lucius took a sip before looking to Severus. "Are you ready?"

"That's a ridiculus question to ask, since you already know the answer." He thinned his lips at his blonde lover, settling into his chair and staring out the window. The cloudy sky indeed did make Spinner's End look dreary. "But this is something that needs to be done."

Placing down his tea cup, Lucius looked to the troubled countanence of the dark haired male. "He will understand why you didn't tell him. It couldn't be helped--"

"It doesn't make it any easier to say." Severus cut off the other in a snit, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Lucius sighed and stood, taking languid strides towards the other and sat on the Potion Maste's lap, instantly catching the other's attention.

"I know it doesn't. I can only imagine Draco's reaction as well. But," Manicured hands pushed back silken strands of inky black hair, completely free if its greasy protectant. "it will be for the best overall. You won't have to hide from your own child." Lucius looked to the other, cool grey eyes staring into onyx for a few moments. He raised a fine eyebrow in curiosity. "Why are you looking at me that way?"

"...you don't usually sit in my lap, unless you're drunk under the table." Severus smirked, touching the silver stiching in his lover's black robes. A rich chuckle escaped the Malfoy Lord.

"Well, it's high time for a change." Planting a kiss atop the other's forehead, he smiled and stood. "Speaking of change, you should tell them now."

With an eyeroll, Severus stood up. "I can't even enjoy my tea?" He took out his wand and gave is a wave, placing a heating charm onto his tea. "I'll be needing it when I return, along with something stronger..."

"That's the spirit." Lucius grinned, patting the other on his back lightly. "The sooner you're through with this, the sooner you can get back to your tea."

Elsewhere in the home, Aine was playing wizard's chess with Harry, or more like 'destroy as many pieces as possible' wizard's chess. Aine sighed when the final piece shattered at the Queen's wrath. "It's so boring. I wish there was some excitement right about now..."

"I think it's kind of nice, really." Harry smiled softly, looking to Aine. "No chaos, no annoying relatives..." His smile faded a bit before he sighed.

"The grass is always greener..." Aine placed a hand onto his shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "But you always say that when you come over. And you come over at least three times a week. I'm starting to think you like it here because of my french toast." She smirked at the Gryffindor while helping Draco put away the game.

"But they are the best! Draco is only dating you because of them." Harry smirked at Draco, who was glaring back at the green eyed boy.

"Don't get me mixed up in your sordid affairs, Potter! Besides...it's only half true." He ducked a flying stuffed animal thrown by Aine.

"Let's see you get any french toast for a while!" Aine laughed softly before going into a coughing fit. Draco handed Aine a glass of water and noticed two new occupants in the room.

"Is everything alright?" Severus stepped inside, his traditional black robes exchanged for a black sweater with a green collared beneath with black slacks. Lucius stood next to him, observing the situation.

Aine nodded, gulping down the water. Harry looked to him and spoke. "We were just talking about how Aine thinks it's boring here and her french toast. By the way, I hope we will be having that for breakfast." He smiled at the Potions Master, always enjoying kidding around with him outside of school.

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know, Harry. You'll have to ask Aine." He smirked at the other before turning serious and looking to both Aine and Harry. "There is something we need to discuss."

Draco looked to his godfather and his father before standing. "Maybe I should give you some space--"

"You will find out eventually, Draco, so you might as well stay." Severus stepped further inside, pacing a bit in the space in the middle of the room. Aine noticed his nervous habit before speaking.

"Daddy...what's wrong?" Aine made to get up, handing her empty glass to Draco. Severus noticed the moment and stopping pacing. He made a motion for her to stop.

"You're not getting up." Severus sighed in relief, seeing Aine settle into bed again. "There is no right or wrong way to say this..." He looked to both Aine and Harry in seriousness. "Harry, Aine, you are both are related through me because...I am your father."

* * *

Yes, this isn't that long, but I think I may actually stop the story here and continue with a sequel. It is becoming a bit off track from the original, and it will become off track from the original plotline. I haven't decided yet actually. ;;; I may just do one more chapter..


End file.
